Journal of Haishin
by The Emo and the Psycho
Summary: Haishin Kurotenbun's Journal, what secrets could be hiding within the new, mysterious Squad 5 Captain's journal? Read and find out. Read and Review or we kill you - -;
1. Day 1

Day 1: My name is Haishin Kurotenbun. I have recently become a Captain, ever since my friend, Kurai, betrayed Soul Society, which went by oh so fucking perfectly! I loved how he just knocked out several certain people and left off, leaving Soul Society in confusion. It has been a while since I last saw a certain someone as well. The perfect plans for what I shall do next... They will be carried out later on. I fucking love it when my plans seem so perfect. My powers are still hidden, and never before seen! Meaning no one witnessed my powers yet! That is the fun part! All I have been doing was drawing everyone into the same illusions that Aizen once performed. Although that may be the case, my Zanpaku-to has still not been revealed just yet. I wonder when these weaklings will realize that my Zanpaku-to has not been revealed yet…? Oh well. I met with the Vice-Captain, Hinamori. She seems nice. I feel bad that Aizen stabbed her into a nearby death despite the loyalty she displayed… Too bad, it will be fun to watch them all just die. These bastards do not understand me, and when that certain day comes, I will **make** them fucking understand me… After that day comes… the name, Haishin Kurotenbun will be erased, and my true name shall be revealed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked through Soul Society, acting my usual self. I was quiet, and seemingly depressed. Everyone thinks that my loved one died in action, when in reality I was the one who killed her. I killed her with my own fucking hands and boy did it feel fucking awesome! I felt like I did not give a shit… Aw gee, this is starting to turn into a fucking journal… Aside from that… I will explain today's events through a story-like writing since several people think I need to improve on story writing. Fuckers… I write awesomely! … Never mind, I am really starting to turn this into a journal, so I will now write this into the story format… I WILL WRITE IT AS IF IT WERE A STORY! (Author's Note: By the way, this is just a side-story that Tenshi no Ashi and I decided to do, he will post log entries of his own OC character as well, and then we shall be writing an **actual** story that will bring the two characters together by a twist of fate)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Haishin walked past several houses, emotionless as ever. He sighed every time he bypassed a married couple, or a regular couple that were not there yet. Hell, he acted depressed around anyone who appeared to be a couple, or were kissing. His white Captain's uniform flowed with the wind as he walked. Haishin had pitch-black hair, bright green iris (The part of our eyes that have color). His black hair was short (Like Ichigo's) and his face, of course, was a depressed-looking one. His eyes also faked internal depression for the sheer hell of it. Haishin loved to see people suffer, or to see people feel sorrow for the sorrowed/dead. He was an internally proclaimed sadist, but he did not show it outside. Today, he was in for a surprise…_

_"Hello there, Captain Kurotenbun." a white-haired child slipped by him. The white-haired child had a soft shade of green iris for his eyes, and his hair was spiked. His Zanpaku-to was strapped around his back by a sash, and he was about half of Haishin's height. The child was of course, Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya._

_"Oh, sorry… I didn't see you there." Haishin sighed as he began to walk yet again. His depression yet again was not a real one, nor did he truly have a reason to be depressed, but it seemed so real. It can only be a guess that he felt depressed over something subconsciously that made the illusion of his fake depression so real._

_"I can see you're still depressed over the murder of your loved one…," he said, looking at Haishin. He could tell that Haishin was depressed, but he felt something too suspicious about that depression. It looked too real, and was on for a bit too long. His depression seemed to be around for about two years, too long for someone to be depressed over someone else's death._

_"Yes, sadly." he sighed in answer, looking at the sky as if hoping for his loved one to be looking down from up above and hoping him luck._

_"Don't worry about it, Haishin. We will stick around to help you out," Toushiro said with a smile. The smile was not real either, like a mask. He now felt the need to fake everything as well, that way to keep an eye on this new Captain._

_Haishin thought "His eyes tell me that he's suspicious of me already… Damnit, it looks like I may have to take care of him later on…" He smiled a fake smile as well, joining Toushiro in the display of fake smiling masks "Sure, but who's 'we'?" Haishin questioned that, thinking that Toushiro probably arranged for either something in dedication to him, or arranged for several Squad 10 members to attack him. Either way, he was ready for it._

_"HAISHIN!" a womanly, immature voice rang out. The sound seemed to have been a bit close, by the each syllable, almost as if the person who rang that out was running closer to them. _

_Toushiro side-stepped quickly with a sweat drop, trying to not get in the way of whatever seemed to be running towards them both._

_The woman who said that had orange hair, a chest that had breasts which were probably larger than all of the women in Soul Society (Author's Note: I am not being a pervert, I am just noting that because it's stupidly hanging there, so of course I would know of it and I need to describe things…)_

_"Aw shit…" Haishin thought with a sweat drop. Quickly, he tried to side step as well, but sadly was too late. The Squad 10 Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, knocked him down. "DAMNIT! OUCH! I CANNOT BREATHE! GET OFF ME!" he yelled in muffled. His voice was in muffled because her breasts were on his face, blocking his ability to breathe in fresh air._

_"HELLO!" she said in a child-like voice, giggling at the fact that he was speaking in muffle, just like anyone else who suffered from the attack of her suffocating hugs!_

_"Damnit, damnit! GET THE HELL OFF ME! I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!" he yelled, his voice still being muffled. "I think I lost all the air in my lungs now…" he thought in his mind as his vision began to become blurry. Wait, what vision? All he can see was darkness, and was unable to breathe._

_"Matsumoto, get off of Haishin please, he's going to run out of fresh air if you keep making him suffer like that…" Toushiro sighed, feeling like now he was going to be talking with a group of idiots. Oh wait, Matsumoto is kind of an idiot…_

_"Awww! Fine," she frowned as she rolled off the unconscious body of Haishin Kurotenbun. "Whoops, too late for that!" she giggled, pointing at the unconscious body that belonged to Haishin._

_(Haishin's Note: This is probably what happened after I was unconscious…) Toushiro sighed, "Rangiku, take him back to the Squad 10 base, and then I would like for you to go out and have fun for now, I will take care of Haishin."_

_"Why you?" she asked in complaint, apparently not wanting to leave Haishin with the Captain for some strange, unforeseen reasons._

_"Just do it." he twitched, not wanting to get into too many details and also wanting Matsumoto to follow his freaking orders._

_"Fine!" she stuck her tongue out at him and dragged Haishin by his collar to where the Squad 10 base._

_Toushiro thought "It's a good thing I sent for Matsumoto to go home afterwards… I do not want her to be caught within the crossfire…," he thought as he walked behind Matsumoto, who was still dragging Haishin as if he were a luggage with wheels._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Screw that, something so Manga-ish should not have happened! DAMNIT I AM TURNING THIS INTO A FUCKING DIARY AGAIN! Aside from that, anyone reading this can probably tell I am not good at this, so you beeter just go get shot…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Haishin, and Tenshi no Ashi owns Kurai.

Author's Note: Wheeeee! I FEEL LIKE I AM ON CRACK TODAY! WOOT!


	2. Day 2

Day 2: This fucking sucks, I got a fucking cold from having to fight that little bitch! Oh well, at least I was careful when fighting him! I could have gone all out when it came to fighting him, but if I went all out, that would mean having to remove my two limiter seals. I sealed away a hell of a lot of Spiritual Pressure, because I did not want those bastards that protect Soul Society to come get me while I go in for the kill against Toushiro. I did not kill him, sadly, due to that slut Matsumoto calling out for him! DAMNIT AND THAT FIGHT WAS GETTING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! I will write in story-like detail on what happened today… Like usual…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Huh…?" Haishin's eyes slowly opened, almost as if waking from a sleep. Oh wait, he was asleep! His eyes were adjusting to the current settings, colors, brightness, and the room's looks. "Why does this look like one fucked up office?" he thought to himself as he witnessed multiple books seemingly out of place. "Why does it feel… cold…?" he thought as he shivered slightly. He looked to see a certain white-haired, young Captain. Toushiro!_

_"Oh, I see you have awakened. It is just the two of us, so no need to worry." he said with a chuckle._

_"Did I say anything strange while I was knocked out?" he said with a nervous chuckle, hoping that Toushiro did not hear **everything** that involved his plans. If his plan was heard by Toushiro, then that meant he would have to deal with the bastard either now, or later on._

_"Huh? Nothing really. You were mumbling something about a plan to **betray** Soul Society," Toushiro answered, looking at Haishin seriously as if now fully suspicious of him being a traitor now. "…" he just stared at Haishin, as if he were a watchful hawk that was waiting for its prey to make a wrong move._

_"…" Haishin said nothing either. "CRAP! NOW I AM FUCKING SCREWED!" he thought, his innocently depressed face now having a crooked frown since his internal depression never allowed his face to form a real smile/frown or any other useless facial expressions._

_"HAHAHA!" Toushiro laughed loudly as if he were joking._

_"Huh? What the fuck are you laughing at?" he sweat dropped, watching the Captain just laugh it off._

_"I merely jest, you really seemed to surprised when I told you that you sleep-spoke of being a traitor like Sousuke Aizen and Kurai Ganmou" Toushiro chuckled. This seemed way too out of character for Toushiro. Toushiro is usually straight to the point, like those sort of people who are cold to everyone so that they get the fucking job done and not joke around._

_Haishin began to release a small chuckle in a forceful manner, "You bastard… You really had me going there for a second," he began to chuckle forcefully._

_Toushiro thought (Haishin's Note: I guess…), "This is too out of character for him… I think he is glad that I was really just joking. This just revealed himself to me, giving me the authority to attack him and take him into custody. He's too suspicious, and that Spiritual Pressure of his… it feels so… evil-like… It feels like it's just hiding behind limiter seals, and the seals are holding it back. It also feels like it wants to flatten me, cook me, and then chew on my flattened, dead body…," as his spine shivered, but he refused to reveal the fear his body had for the monstrous Spiritual Pressure that Haishin was emitting._

_"Why Captain, you look like you are cold. Is it because of the room temperature, or could it be fear?" Haishin asked, breaking Toushiro's train of thought. The voice coming from Haishin did not seem as flat as it was supposed to be. This sounded like the voice of a madman, like the voice of someone who wanted revenge._

_"Huh? Oh, nothing." the young Captain chuckled. (Haishin note: By the way, when I write things that I should not be able to know, it is just what I think. I excel at knowing things about a person, especially when it involves fear/death/torture! Also, the people who are thinking, aside from me, are just guesses at what I think they might be thinking. They cannot edit the thoughts though since this is **my** journal! -Laugh.-) The young Captain looked up at Haishin, feeling like an ant due to the Spiritual Pressure that he was emitting. Though it was not in true effect, Toushiro was able to feel it since he was the only one aware of it for now._

_"Do you wish to know… my real name?" Haishin asked, meanwhile a evil smirk formed over his face. The smirk was definitely a real one, almost as if this 'internal depression' of his was not affecting it._

_"Your real name? Isn't it Haishin Kurotenbun? What would be the use of repeating your name to me if I already know it?" Toushiro questioned, now truly lost at this moment. He knew his suspicions were now confirmed. He knew that Haishin was a possible traitor, but he was now thrown off by the whole 'do you wish to know my real name' part._

_"My name is… Haishin **Aizen**…" he chuckled a cold hearted chuckle. This was the true chuckle of a sadist, as his eyes' iris began to change to their true colors. Their true colors were a pitch black, meanwhile his hand was upon his Zanpaku-to. "Now that I let you know my real name, looks like I have to kill you!" he laughed as he jumped at the surprised Toushiro._

_Toushiro snapped out of it and quickly reacted by trying to side step away from the attacking Haishin. Suddenly, he was grabbed and was flung towards a window. The window shattered, meanwhile pieces of glass scattered all over his back. As soon as he landed on the ground on his back, the glass shards moved deeper into his flesh, leaving him at a small disadvantage._

_"Hahaha, if that's the best you got, then you are really going to die!" Haishin laughed like a madman ready to kill his target mercilessly. His Zanpaku-to was finally drawn out, the world now able to publicly see it, but sadly only Toushiro was the only one able to see it. The blade of the Zanpaku-to was made of purely black steel. The hilt guard of the blade was in the shape of a mask-like figure, and the hilt of the Zanpaku-to was wrapped in a dark blue leather. The length of the Zanpaku-to seemed to be the average size of everyone else's when it is not in released state._

_Toushiro grounded his teeth tightly as he attempted to stand up. The pain from the glass being deepened into his body seemed to have not cleared yet. "So you really are a traitor…" he panted as he reached for one of the glass shards that was firmly located on his left shoulder. He pulled it out and flinched slightly. He looked at the glass, witnessing a droplet of his blood drip from the tip of it. "So be it, then I will stop you myself…" he said softly and crushed it with his hand, dropping shattered bits of the shattered glass. His hand rushed towards the hilt of his Zanpaku-to. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" he called out the release for his Zanpaku-to as he pulled it out from it's sheath. The skies began to turn pitch black, and it suddenly began to rain. Toushiro leaped into the air mightily, now high in the sky._

_"Oh come on! You are now freaking high in the sky! I HATE YOU!" Haishin complained so fakely that he was just teasing the young Captain. He sighed, now stopping his act of stupidity._

_Toushiro swung his sword mightily and a flow of water formed from the tip of the blade. Slowly, the water began to form into the shape of a dragon. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" he called out the Shikai of his Zanpaku-to. The flow of water that shaped itself into a dragon roared mightily, releasing a small burst of cold air that could be felt by Haishin._

_"Hm, impressive… I never did get the chance to face such power in all my time here in Soul Society…" Haishin spoke softly, sounding almost impressed with the Shikai of Toushiro's Hyourinmaru. The dragon made of ice and water, kept together by Spiritual Pressure, flew at him in a merciless manner, ready to kill him. He smirked and opened his arms, as if accepting the attacker's attack. The dragon crashed into Haishin, forming a giant iceberg._

_"Hmph, looks like this traitor is weak…" Toushiro spoke softly, turning away so he could get the higher authorities to arrest him._

_"Do not turn away from an opponent you have not finished yet…" Haishin's voice rang out from the iceberg._

_Toushiro's eyes widened with surprise, for he thought that Haishin was frozen to death. He turned to the iceberg, seeing Haishin's lips moving, and words escaping them._

_"Path of Destruction Number 54! Haien!" he called out the name and number of a Kido. A burst of purple Spiritual Energy escaped his hand and turned into purple flames when it came into contact with the ice. Suddenly, it began to spread out towards all of the ice, incinerating it into nothingness. Small sparks of purple flames burst from the last bits of ice._

_His eyes widened, for usually an opponent would have the inability to speak, nor even make an attack when frozen so deeply in so much ice. "How are you still able to move?" he demanded to know._

_"No wonder my brother kicked your ass so easily… I guess it's time to end this fun time." Haishin sighed. He pointed his forefingers at Toushiro. "Take this…," he said softly while enormous amounts of white Spiritual Energy gathered at the tip of his forefingers "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he called out the name of the Kido. He thought in his mind "That name is too fucking long…" and the blast of Spiritual Energy burst forth from his forefingers in the similar fashion of a laser._

_Toushiro quickly Flash Stepped, escaping from the dangerous attack. He prepared himself to swing his sword again form another ice dragon. He suddenly saw darkness form around him, covering him completely underneath it. "What is going on here?" he thought as he looked around._

_"You dumb ass! I got you with my Shikai!" Haishin's voice rang out. "Now then, it's a new game for us. If you can find me, you can escape. Sadly, you will need to watch out for this!" he shouted. Suddenly, a blade poked it's way out from the darkness towards Toushiro. The blade was exactly like the Zanpaku-to of Haishin._

_Toushiro blocked it with his sword and he thought "How the hell is this possible?" Suddenly, the blade disappeared, and ten more poked out from the darkness towards Toushiro. He witnessed the blades flying at him from behind, so he jumped to the side to escape the attack. Suddenly, one hundred blades poked their way out from the darkness in front of Toushiro once more. As a reaction, he back flipped away from the attack._

_"Watch out!" Haishin's maniacal voice rang out. Suddenly, thousands of blades escaped from the darkness, attacking from below and above Toushiro._

_Toushiro's eyes widened as he jumped back to escape, but it was too late, several blades already stabbed him. "Damnit!" he called out. The blades retracted back into the darkness, leaving Toushiro with his legs unusable due to being stabbed from so many directions. He looked up to see another blade stab through his torso, then ten more poking their way out of the darkness and stabbing though his vital organs._

_"This is my Zanpaku-to's real ability." Haishin's voice rang out softly in calm tone. "The name of my Zanpaku-to is truly Kumoihensou (In Japanese, meaning: Shadow Masquerade). This is just my Shikai, Kumoiken (In Japanese, meaning: Shadow Blades). You should have noticed a pattern in which the blades were attacking…" he softly said._

_"I noticed it…" Toushiro softly said as he coughed blood. "First it attacks with just one blade, then it attacks with ten more, then it turns up to one hundred, and finally, a thousand blades attack. After that, it goes back down to one…" he explained and coughed out blood yet again. Suddenly, the darkness shattered as well as all of the other blades that stabbed him. Toushiro then fell to a deep state of unconsciousness due to heavy blood loss._

_"Captain Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto's voice rang out._

_"Damnit!" Haishin thought. He ran over to the unconscious body of Toushiro. "Looks like I have to leave you to survive…" he said softly as he placed his hand over Toushiro's head. "Live, learn, love, and forget all that has happened, allow for this person to live his life without the memory of today! Kinenkeshigomu (Haishin's Note: A KIDO I CREATED!)" and a soft blue light appeared. This Kido had the ability to remove the memories of a person for a certain extent. What he erased was everything that he had witnessed, heard, and felt. Afterwards, Haishin ran away using Flash Step._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was awesome, but right now I am still feeling sick and sleepy, so I will close this for tonight…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's Note: DEATH!!!!!


	3. Final Day

Day 3: -Sigh.- Dumb asses… I cannot believe Aizen and Kurai were even able to **stand** this fucking place… I wonder how my friend Kurai is doing. We planned on this together, but I have not heard a word from him. Hmm, I wonder what he is busy doing… Oh well. Aside from that, Soul Society is fucking weak, and they now do not trust me because everyone knows that I was in the Squad 10 base, but Toushiro somehow knows nothing of it. Damnit, I really probably should have held back on the bastard because I left him bleeding if I remember correctly… Damnit, I need to learn to hold back my urges to kill -Sweat drop.- I NEED TO FUCKING LEARN TO STOP MAKING THIS A DIARY-LIKE THING!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Who died?" Haishin asked as he looked around. He was confused because so many Shinigami were standing around him, looking at him with an infuriated look._

"_You are going to be under arrest." a voice rang out from the crowd. A figure walked out from the crowd of Shinigami. This person was a girl. __Her white Captain's uniform bore the symbol of Squad 2. Her hair was worn short with two long braids covered in cloth. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks._

"_Damnit, it's Soi Fon… another one that I am going to need to deal with…" Haishin thought while grinding his teeth together. He did not expect the Special Forces to be upon him already, so he was going to need some form of luck to get them off his tail._

"_Do you have anything left to say before we begin your arresting?" she asked in a threatening tone of voice as 3 figures jumped out from behind her. The figures were dressed like ninjas and landed behind Haishin. They grabbed him, preventing him from making a movement._

"_Damnit get the fuck off! What did I do now!" he shouted. His shouting seemed to be a bit more out of character now, which most likely gave a warning to everyone that he might be the traitor._

"_You are being arrested for treason. You have been accused of attacking a fellow Captain." Soi Fon softly said. "We will hold you under arrest in the meanwhile." she explained._

"_I DID NOT ATTACK THE FUCKING CHILD!" he shouted, resisting arrest. He did not realize that he was now getting extremely out of character, and if he continued he might blow his cover at some point (Haishin note: At this time, my eyes were back to bright green instead of the threatening pitch-black iris I had previously)._

"_You seem to be resisting so much just for being innocent. I will tell you why you are being arrested. You are being arrested because you were the only person who was near Toushiro at the time, and I never said that you attacked Hitsugaya. You just gave yourself away, traitor." she explained with a smirk. "Now you gave me a reason to finish you off." she tore off her Captain's uniform. __Soi Fon wore the uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces, which has no sleeves or covering for the back. She pulled out her Zanpaku-to which was the Zanpaku-to of the Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces. "Sting all enemies… Suzume--"_

"_Wait!" someone called out from the crowd, cutting off Soi Fon's Shikai incantation. The person who cut her off was Toushiro Hitsugaya. "It was a Hollow, I remember it perfectly now." he said._

"_Impossible, we would have detected if a Hollow penetrated the defenses of the Soul Society." Soi Fon said, guessing that he was being forced to lie._

"_Well, I know it was a Hollow. It was an Arrancar." he said, explaining the situation to them. What he did was describe the same situation that happened last night, but it was described with an Arrancar attacking him, rather than Haishin being the one attacking him._

"_Then how come we have not detected it?" Soi Fon questioned, now becoming impatient with the idiotic 'lies' that Toushiro was spurting from his mouth._

"_Remember, Aizen tested on Hollows, and he successfully made one that can hide it's Spiritual Pressure perfectly." Haishin said in his depressed/calm sounding voice._

"_Hmmm, makes sense…" she said in a thoughtful tone, remembering that Shuhei's group that he was training was attacked by a Hollow that concealed it's Spiritual Pressure. "Looks like we made a mistake…" she said in a growling form of tone._

_Haishin thought "Perfect… I knew that changing his memories would help me oh so perfectly…" with a hidden smirk. He looked around, seeing everyone leaving, leaving only Toushiro, Haishin and Soi Fon._

"_Are you sure it was a Hollow?" she asked Toushiro, looking deeply at him so that she could get an answer out of him._

"_Yes, it was a Hollow." he answered in a twitch._

_Haishin shrugged and said "I am going to leave, it is getting boring…" He smiled and walked away, walking away with a masqueraded smirk on his face._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

0500 hours later…

_Haishin looked around, making sure no one was watching him. "Looks like I am safe…" he thought carefully. "Time to open up my ticket out of here, screw this." he sighed and pointed his hand at the air. Suddenly, the sky tore open with many Menos Grandes in the tear._

"_I knew you were a traitor…" a familiar voice rang out from behind him._

_His eyes widened in surprise and he turned around to see Soi Fon with her Suzumebachi in it's Shikai form already. "Damn, so how did you find me? I was concealing my Spiritual Pressure, so there is no way you could have detected my Spiritual Pressure." he said, his voice now sounding not depressed, just calm._

"_I kept a watch on you because I was still suspicious of Captain Hitsugaya's story. There is no way an Arrancar could have escaped detection. Squad 12 would have figured out if an Arrancar penetrated Soul Society, and we have not had an Arrancar get into Soul Society, they always aim for the real world." she explained. She shook her head, as if saying that talk was cheap, and it was now time to start. She jumped at him, ready to kill him._

_Haishin sighed "You guys do not know my true power…" he said softly. "Path of Sealing Number 61: Rikujokoro!" he called out a Kido name. Suddenly, white light burst forth from his forefingers._

_Soi Fon reacted by quickly coming to a stop and leaping high into the sky to dodge what was coming next, which were six bars made of light that crashed into each other from where she originally stood._

"_Shikai! Kumoiken!" Haishin's voice called out his Shikai before Soi Fon could do anything else. Suddenly, darkness wrapped itself around her, covering her body and a range of 19 feet radius. The darkness covered Haishin as well, for a certain thing must be done to escape the darkness, and it involved Haishin himself if someone wished to escape it._

"_What is this?" she asked as she landed on the ground once more and looked around._

"_You are in my world…" he said in a soft tone of voice, appearing in front of her. "This is the Kumoiken, or as I love to call it; Kumoi Hitogoroshi Sekai (In Japanese, meaning Shadow Murderer World). This world is so beautiful, every time I bring someone here with me, dark red rain happens." he said with a sadistic smile on his face. His voice sounded like that of a sadist's…_

"_Oh, so you plan on killing me here?" she said as she readied herself from an attack that Haishin would probably do._

"_No, I myself cannot kill you, nor can my Shikai. It's just like me, it hungers to watch people as they scream blood-curling screams…" he said with a smirk as he pointed at not only his empty hands, but also at his empty sheath which was now precariously on his left waist._

"_Then how--" she was cut off by a frontal attack that she did not expect. One blade that emerged from the darkness had pierced her, leaving her in shock. The blade did not dig deep enough to stab her fatally, but then ten more emerged from around her, stabbing her in places that retained her vital organs._

"_How is not a question. The question is, 'should I kill you now, or let you suffer major blood loss…'." he said with a evil smirk. He then began to cackle like a maniac as he watched Soi Fon get pierced by one hundred more blades, and all the blades retracted._

_She coughed blood as soon as she was released by the blades. She grounded her teeth together, trying to say "You bastard…" She jumped at him._

_He sighed "Farewell, Soi Fon. I have to admit, I thought I felt something for you." He noticed blood emerging from the corners of her lips and he walked over to her. He smirked and licked the blood off, thinking "Amazing, the taste of blood from a female opponent tastes the best…" He then jumped back while a thousand blades emerged from the darkness, all of them stabbing her. The darkness faded, and the blades all shattered from view. Haishin's Zanpaku-to reappeared in his hands, meaning the Shikai was now finished._

"_Path of Destruction Number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." he said in a soft voice and he pointed his forefingers at Soi Fon. A large blast of white Spiritual Energy burst forth from his fingers in the similar fashion of a laser, engulfing Soi Fon's body and incinerating it. "Goodbye, foolish Shinigami…" he said softly as he dropped a note where Soi Fon had been incinerated. A large, bright light engulfed him, which was the Menos' defense mechanism to keep anything inside and outside to interfere with each other, that way to protect their comrades. The light lifted him towards the hand of a Menos, and the tear in the sky closed, leaving black rose petals to rain down from where the tear used to be. Black rose petals always did mean death… With the black rose petals, a journal was dropped. The journal belonged to…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is the end of my log, I will not be writing in this any longer, for I probably left the damn thing in Soul Society after I escaped…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toushiro's eyes were wide with horror after he read the journal. "So he was the one who killed Soi Fon… he… he is just like his brother…" he thought in fear. "Damnit, I should have stopped him…" he cursed underneath his breath. Now, Soul Society had not only 4 traitors, now they had 5 of them, and the main traitors were all ironically from Squad 5...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this! WE ARE BLARGH HONK HONK!


End file.
